Nirvana
by staryskylines221
Summary: Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The emotional abuse coming from the one she loved would surely drive her mad, it had long since broken her heart. Determined to grow stronger for those she loved she sets out on her own, only Kirara accompanying her. Kagome never expected to find someone beaten to the point of almost dying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You stupid girl! Why would you run off like that when you can't even defend yourself?" The rage permeated voice of Inuyasha filled her ears causing her to flinch. He was really mad at her for going to bathe alone. Hardly dangerous in her opinion.

"Your useless with a bow and you can't control your miko abilities!" His rant just keep going on, breaking little pieces of her heart with each cold word.

How much more would she give to him?

"Your clumsy!"

How much more could she endure?

"You get in trouble more than stop trouble!"

When would her heart stop bleeding?

"Don't you think you should appreciate the fact that I save your ass all the time more?" His shrill voice echoed over and over again in her mind.

No more.

"Even though you look like Kikyou you're not her."

No more.

"She was always more talented."

No more.

"Your just second-rate compared to her. "

With an eerie calm Kagome collected her things, making sure to pack her large yellow bag with everything she would need for a long journey. Once everything she needed was in her pack she walked over to the silver haired hanyou and gently pulled off his subjugation beads.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" She could hear the nervousness in his tone, the worry was so clear, but she ignored it. He had gone too far this time. In fact he had gone over the line a long time ago but she had let it all slide because she loved him. Regardless of what people believed words did hurt. They hurt a lot and her broken heart was a testament to that.

"I've had enough. I can't do this anymore." When his fluffy puppy dog ears laid flat on his head she knew that he heard the tired tone with which she spoke. Once upon a time the very sight of those fluffy appendages laying flat like that would have made her reconsider what she was about to do, but not now.

Not anymore.

Pulling her pack onto her back and informing the rest of her small odd family that she was leaving she set out to go when a small fluffy body rubbed against her ankle. "Kirara?"

A loud purr was her answer and she knew that nekomata was coming with her. Looking behind her she tried not to cry when she looked at her precious little kit. "Shippo, come here."

Instantly, the little fox demon ran for her, launching himself into the air and into her arms. "Don't go mama."

"I'll be back soon, I promise. This is a responsibility that I have and now I need to set off alone." Running her fingers ever so gently through his tail, something she knew he loved, as she rocked him back and forth. She could never replace his real mother or father but she could give him the option of a new family. Even though they weren't blood related she loved him like he was her own, she saw no difference.

"Promise you will come back?" His teary voice caused her heart to clench painfully. She never wanted to cause him pain, to be the reason he would shed tears, but she needed to get away for a while. To become stronger for her sake and for his.

"I promise to you that I will come back and when I do I will bring you with me. I love you, Shippo." Kissing him on his cheek she set him down on the ground. Seeing that he was still unsettled she pulled out a small blanket that she carried with her constantly. Every night she used it so she knew her scent would be all over it, ingrained into it's very fibers.

"Here this should help you sleep at night. If Inuyasha bullies you tell Sango. Remember to wash your tail and brush your teeth every night. Eat all your food even your vegetables and while I'm gone will you color me a pictures of what happens while I am away?"

Her little boy eagerly took the blanket while nodding his head up and down quickly. Before she could change her mind she pushed him towards Kaede's hut before turning and heading off in the direction she felt a shard in.

She would get stronger and she would prove her worth. All she needed was a bit of time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

_Here is a new series and I hope you like it. I can't wait to see how this goes. I recently read a Jakostu and Kagome pairing story and dear holy vanilla ice cream and sprinkles I loved it! I know he is supposed to be gay or something, not that I have an issue with that, but remember love does odd things to people. It can heal scars from a person's past. HINT HINT._

_I hope you read and enjoy and please let me know what you think. _

_Until next time_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pulsing of the jewel shard grew stronger as she along with Kirara continued their trek through the dense forest. They walked with no destination in mind, just moving towards the jewel while avoiding demons as much as they could. Once in a while she would come across a lower level demon, usually in some grotesque form with slime covering their entire body, and would be able to kill it without the help from her cat companion.

In a way she felt lonely. She had grown so use to having her small pack with her, to never being alone, always having someone by her side. Her odd little pack made her feel secure, loved and safe but she couldn't always allow herself to be protected and coddled. Those things that she loved her small family for wouldn't help her grow, wouldn't allow her to progress. As much as she adored them for it she couldn't allow them to shield her from the world.

Things didn't work that way. She, alone, had broken the jewel and she, alone, would have to fix it. That meant that blood would spilt, deaths would happen, and her heart would ache.

But she would be strong. The people that she loved would be her strength. They would give her the will to continue on.

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise coming from her companion. "Kirara? What's wrong?"

A burst of heat coming from brilliant orange and red flames told her that Kirara had changed into her larger form. Her friend felt a threat. When Kirara growled towards the tree line, her lips curling back to reveal rows of razor-sharp teeth, Kagome scanned the area carefully, taking her time so she wouldn't miss anything.

There, in the tree line, was a human body covered in so much blood she couldn't make out who it was. Her nurturing instincts kicked in and she immediately ran for the body, ignoring the warning growls from Kirara. Scrambling to her knees she ripped a large strip of cloth from her shirt so she could delicately wipe the blood from the obviously male bodies face.

What she uncovered when she finally wiped the blood off enough shocked her.

It was Jakostu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Next chapter and I hope you like it._

_I own nothing, sad but true._

_Please review if you have time and thanks for reading._

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome knew what her friends would say if they saw her now, tending to the medical needs of a well known mercenary. Even she could see that she was being foolish by trying to help her enemy but she couldn't help it. Right now, as his blood soaked through the cloth she was holding against an open wound on his stomach, she didn't see an enemy or a killer. All she saw was a hurt man who needed help, her help. It felt good to feel useful. To feel like she was worth something again.

So she extended the white flag so to speak.

Not that Jakotsu knew that she was willing to put their differences aside until he was healed. The poor man had been unconscious the entire time she had been with him, a total of two whole days. She hardly ever left his side, not unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then, when she did leave, she made Kirara stay with him. As odd as it seemed she was rather protective of the feminine man.

So now she sat with his body between her spread legs as she washed him down and redressed his wounds. At first she had been rather surprised by his body, assuming that since he was so feminine his physic would be as well. Instead, he was lean with defined muscles that she knew took effort to get there and to stay there. The extent of his injuries startled her when she first found him. He was a well trained mercenary with a sword that could take out multiply people with one swipe. Yet, he managed to gain one broken rib on his left side a jagged laceration that ran from the right side of his chest to his left hip, a sprained right wrist and left ankle and all ten of his fingers were deeply bruised and heavily swollen. Not to mention the small bunches of bruises that licked the skin of his arms and legs.

Whatever happened it was clear that Jakotsu was lucky enough to escape with his life.

When loud familiar footsteps ringed within the hidden clearing they were in Kagome glanced up to see Kirara staring back at her. A few hours ago the miko sent the nekomata out in search of an empty home or shed of some sort, anything that would give them a decent roof over their head. Jakotsu was in the process of healing and he didn't need to be exposed to anything that could give him an infection or put him in more danger.

"Welcome back, Kirara. Have you found anything?" Scratching the large two tailed cat under her muzzle when she neared, Kagome almost shrieked happily when her large friend nodded her head. "Good job and thank you. I know you didn't want to do this for him but I appreciate it anyway." Finishing cleaning up her patient she reached down to attempt to carry him when a large fuzzy snout stopped her. Getting ready to argue she was mildly shocked when the cat carefully picked up the injured man with one of her tails and delicately placed him on her back. Hefting her large back pack onto her shoulders she ran her fingers lovingly through the cat's fur. "Thank you."

A loud purr was her answer and then they were off, Kagome following Kirara for a good hour until they stopped in front of a old, semi large, hut with a small hot spring connected to it. The roof needed work, it was caving in and she knew it couldn't with- stand any sort of wet weather or heavy winds, and she had no doubt that the floor boards would too but thanks to Miroku and extensive reading from books in her time she could fix those things herself.

Now all she needed was to set up the inside enough so that Kirara, Jakotsu and herself would have a suitable place to lay down. Motioning to Kirara to relax and to watch over their patient, Kagome changed into a pair of grey sweats and a slightly too large dark blue shirt she snagged from her brother. Rolling up her sleeves and pulling out a hammer she kept in her backpack, just in case, she cast one last glance at Kirara and Jakotsu and then she got to work.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXO

_Another chapter for this series. I can't wait to see where this story takes me! I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_If you have the time please review and let me know what you think and if you have reviewed thank you so much! I love reading your opinions and love hearing about what you think may happen next and what you want to happen. I also enjoy the gentle suggestions I receive, those help a lot. _

_Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Working on the hut while taking care of Jakotsu was harder than Kagome thought it would be. A day after their arrival at the small hut the sky had begun to turn an ominous color of dark grey and the miko sensed that a heavy storm was brewing and heading their way. So she knew that she was hard pressed for time. Having to make sure the roof and the siding of the hut would be able to withstand the heavy storm had taken a lot of energy.

She had to cut slabs of wood from the surrounding trees and thanks to Kirara's sharp claws that task had been fairly easy. Her next step had been tearing out any old or rotting wood from the hut itself, taking extra care to check the roofing so she wouldn't miss anything, she didn't want to expose them to any mildew. When it came to actually putting the new slabs of wood in Kagome was more than grateful to her mother for making sure she always properly stocked her backup each visit back home. Using the nails she brought from her time she was able to secure the wood into place without much trouble. In the end it took her all day and well into the night to fix the hut, making sure to work the outside of the hut during the day and the inside at night so she would have sufficient lighting.

Kagome was more proud of herself than she had been in a long time, a very long time. Not only had she managed to fix the wood of the hut but she had also managed to build a wooden hut cover to surround the small hot spring, in casing it so they could bathe during the storm, all while making sure to check and clean Jakotsu's bandages every few hours.

Needless to say she was exhausted, muscles sore and aching and body screaming for rest, but she had a few more things to do. Stock up on wood to heat the small safe haven, actually clean out the fire pit in the hut and try to stock up on a little more food. Thankfully her cat companion thought ahead of her and went hunting while she was gathering wood and herbs. As soon as she was done cleaning out the fire pit and setting out the herbs she picked to dry Kirara had shown up with two very large and very dead boars.

"Nice job, Kirara! Why don't you go inside and rest while I skin the boar?" Immediately the cat demon placed her catch in front of Kagome before shrinking down and trotting into the house, her twin tails swishing proudly.

Kagome wasted no time in skinning and d-gutting the boar, a job she truly hated but knew had to been done. She had finished just in time for the storm to began, the smell of rain was heavy in the air and the sky was beginning to lite up with oncoming of lightening. Although she knew most people were scared of storms, Sota included in that category, she, herself, loved them. The raw power of nature always left her memorized. How could people not find the powerful strike of lightening beautiful? Or the loud heart stopping sound of thunder astounding?

Often times she wondered if the things she liked about nature had anything to do with her miko status. Her love of nature stemming from being so connected to it thanks to her abilities. She was a protector of life, a giver, much like nature itself.

As she watched out a small window with in the safety of her newly renovated hut she became lost in thought. She wondered how Inuyasha and the others were faring without her. Did they miss her or were they doing better without her around? How was her precious kit doing? Promising herself to send Kirara to check on them after the storm passed she started a fire in the small pit in the center of hut just in time to hear the band of seven member groan.

Turning her worried gaze to her patient she gasped in surprised when her sapphire orbs meant confused, pained, onyx eyes.

It seemed her patient had finally awakened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_New chapter and I hope you like it. I sort of don't like stories where they make Kagome out to be this weak girl depends on everyone around her. Personally, I think she is one of my favorite female anime character's because she is so strong emotionally. In this chapter I was able to put her knowledge from the future to use when she fixed up the hut, go girl power! _

_Please review and let me know what you think of this new series._

_Until next time._


End file.
